


Nesting

by baeksdoodle



Series: sebaek abo 🌙 [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, More Scenting, Nesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle
Summary: Honestly, Sehun should've been able read the signs earlier on. Especially when Baekhyun has never been so clingy before.





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! another fic in the sebaek abo series!!^^  
> i'm really getting into this huhu, abo is my WEAKNESS

Something is off with Baekhyun.

The scenting thing between them had happened just over two weeks ago and Sehun guesses that they’re kind of seeing each other now, but he really hadn’t expected for Baekhyun to become so… _clingy_ over the past few days they’ve been together.

It’s not that Sehun doesn’t like it. He really enjoys Baekhyun’s company now that they’re kind of courting, but at the same time, he can’t even get up from the couch to go to the bathroom without Baekhyun latching onto him with a childish whine and refusing to let go.

It’s really fucking cute, and all Sehun wants to do is relent and allow his omega ( _his omega!!_ ) to curl into his chest again, but this is the third time tonight and he’s not sure how much longer he can hold going to the toilet for.

“Baekhyunnie…” he says with an exasperated sigh. He’s not mad, he just _really_ needs to go. “Please let me go to the toilet. I’m seriously going to pee myself.”

They've been laying on the couch together all night, Baekhyun resting on top of him, their legs tangled at the end. Honestly, Sehun’s neck kind of has a crick in it from laying his head on the armrest for so long, but Baekhyun looked so comfortable that he hadn’t wanted to move.

Baekhyun’s arms tighten around his body in protest. “Later,” the omega mumbles, nestling his head into the crevice of Sehun’s armpit. He inhales deeply and sighs, “You’re comfy and smell really nice.”

It’s weird, right? Baekhyun is usually always witty and snarky when it comes to their relationship, it’s just how he shows his affections, but lately… he has been so mushy and cuddly that it’s hard to think this is the same omega Sehun had fallen for.

Of course, there’s nothing wrong with Baekhyun being like this, it’s just… odd.

“Are you scenting me right now?” Sehun asks, laughing softly when he feels Baekhyun nuzzling his face across his chest before tucking his head underneath Sehun’s chin and rubbing softly. He’s like a cat looking for attention. It’s so adorable. He kind of likes seeing Baekhyun like this, whatever the reasoning may be…

“Mm,” Baekhyun hums, “So everyone knows that you’re mine and only mine.”

Sehun heart warms at Baekhyun’s words. It’s unusual for an omega to be so possessive like this— an alpha, sure, but an omega? He’s pretty sure this is the first time Baekhyun has said that to him. Fuck, if only he had a camera to record that moment to keep forever.

“Really now?” Sehun replies with a small smile, stroking Baekhyun’s back up and down with his hands just to watch the way his omega shivers and curls into him. “I think we’ve done enough scenting for people to know that we’re together.”

And it’s true. Between working and going to school, they’ve been seeing each other as often as they can. It had been three days after Sehun scented him that Baekhyun decided to return the favour, and they’ve been doing it nearly every time they’ve seen each other since. There’s a lot of nuzzling and licking and nipping and maybe Sehun pops a boner more often than not, but it never goes any further than that.

Unfortunately. Sehun isn’t sure how much longer he can keep himself from tearing Baekhyun’s clothes off and having his way, but he’s going to have to wait it out until Baekhyun is ready. If he is to be completely honest, he can wait forever if Baekhyun asked.

“Not enough,” Baekhyun mumbles, nosing up Sehun’s neck to his jaw and leaving a small nip with his little canine teeth. Sehun shudders in his hold. “More scenting.”

Now that he thinks more about it… Baekhyun has also been taking his clothes and not returning them, which is honestly fine by him, he is Baekhyun’s alpha and all, but like… he’s running out of clean shirts and most of the ones Baekhyun has taken are the ones he always wears.

Maybe he’ll ask when Baekhyun decides to finish rubbing his scent all over him. Sehun can’t usually think or speak properly whenever that happens because Baekhyun likes to _tease_. As in nip and suck and bite until Sehun has to physically pull him off to stop himself from doing something he’ll regret.

Although, it’s starting to look like Baekhyun actually _wants_ it. But Sehun isn’t going to do anything until he asks, even if the sexual tension between them is so thick it’s palpable.

Sehun’s bladder decides that then is the best time to remind himself that he needs to fucking pee, and as much as he wants Baekhyun to stay in his arms, he’s about ready to explode.

“Alright, alright, we’ll finish this later. But I really have to go.”

Baekhyun tries to stop him again by tightening his hold but Sehun’s strength is greater than his and he manages to get up, but not without a little struggling. Baekhyun whines but doesn’t move from his position on the couch.

“You’re mean,” is all the omega says before curling in on himself. Sehun just pets his hair fondly, smiling at the way Baekhyun sort of leans up into his palm and nuzzles some more. The sight is almost too adorable for him to handle.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be back, don’t miss me too much.”

 

Being extra clingy is fine. Scenting more often is fine. Stealing his clothes is fine. But stealing his bedsheets and covering it up by placing new ones on his bed? That’s a little… strange.

He had left Baekhyun that morning in his bed to go to class, and when he returned later that day, he noticed his bedsheets were a different colour. Of course when he calls Baekhyun to ask where his bedsheets had gone, Baekhyun plays innocent.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Hunnie,” he says and Sehun hates that he can practically _hear_ Baekhyun’s pout over the line, “Maybe you changed it and forgot that you did.”

Even if he had changed his sheets and forgotten about it, there was no evidence of it in his washing machine. He doesn’t mind that Baekhyun took his sheets, but why the ones off his bed? He has plenty in his closet to go around and they’re actually _clean and unused._

“Anyway, what are you doing tomorrow?” Baekhyun chirps over the line, pretending as if Sehun hadn’t been grilling him into explaining just why he had taken his bedsheets without letting him know.

Sehun sits on the edge of his bed and swipes a hand across his face in exasperation. “Why are you avoiding the subject?”

“I’m not,” Baekhyun replies, his voice all cute and chirpy. “Just come by my place tomorrow night and I’ll explain everything, okay?”

“What is there to even explain…” A lot, he realises. Sehun sighs. “Okay, whatever. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

At that, Baekhyun yips in excitement. _Yips._ Who the hell— “Okay, bye! Love you!”

 

Baekhyun’s apartment smells pleasantly sweet, just like him; homebaked cookies, buttery caramel with a hint of spice. For some reason, Sehun’s mouth starts to salivate the second he steps in through the front door. Although, there’s something underneath all that sweet scent that makes Sehun’s skin tingle weirdly; a heavier note, like musk and dusty wood. Kind of like his own scent, but not exactly? Strange.

It’s not the first time Sehun has visited Baekhyun’s apartment, but it is the first time it has smelled like this. Of course, being Baekhyun’s home, it's to be expected to smell of the omega. The difference is; it was never as potent as it is now. Sehun has an inkling as to why that is but he’ll have to investigate it later.

“Just make yourself at home, I’ll be done in a sec.” Baekhyun hums as he flits about his kitchen to make them dinner. Baekhyun’s golden hair is extra fluffy today and Sehun resists the urge to walk up to him and ruffle it into a mess.

Baekhyun’s apartment is much bigger and cleaner than his own. There are a lot more personal items as well, and pictures hang on the wall of Baekhyun with his friends and family. There are even small succulents on nearly every flat surface he can find and a whole bookcase full of manga and anime figurines.

Of course, Baekhyun was a low-key nerd; he _is_ pretty close to Chanyeol after all.

After leaving his overnight bag in Baekhyun’s room, Sehun decides to explore a bit to kill some time before dinner. It’s when he decides to open Baekhyun’s walk-in closet to see if he can find some of his missing clothing does he understand why they had gone missing in the first place.

Because there on the floor is a pile of… _stuff,_ his borrowed shirts and missing bedsheets among the mess; pillows, stuffed animals, a pile of books at the end. Ah. Suddenly, everything clicks in Sehun’s head— the scenting, the clinginess, the borrowing of his clothes…

Baekhyun is nesting. Which only means…

“Sehunnie! Dinner’s ready! I hope you’re hungry because I made enough to feed a whole army.”

 

Baekhyun glues himself to Sehun’s side when they sit on the couch together to eat. He’s sitting so close it’s a little hard to move his arm and eat without bumping the omega with his shoulder every so often. True to his words, Baekhyun had definitely made a lot of food; rice and pickled side dishes, along with a huge bowl of beef stir fry.

Sehun feels a little spoiled.

“Anyway, I have something to tell you,” Baekhyun says as he shovels food into his mouth, a couple grains of rice falling out and sticking onto the collar of his shirt. Sehun would be disgusted if it was any other person eating like that, but it’s Baekhyun, so he doesn’t mind at all.

“Mm?” Sehun hums, already knowing where the conversation is heading. He kind of feels stupid for taking this long to figure it out, but then again, it _has_ been a while since he’s been with anyone. His last relationship was with a beta, and that was in his final year of high school three years ago. Betas don’t nest.

“You probably already this know but my heat is going to start really soon, and the reason why I stole your bedsheets was because...” Baekhyun trails off and looks down, playing with the rice in his bowl with his spoon. He looks embarrassed and fuck, why does Sehun find it so cute?

“Because you’re... nesting, right?” Sehun finishes for him, prompting him to continue.

Baekhyun nods his head cutely. “Yeah, sorry about that. I should’ve told you but sometimes I can’t help myself.”

Sehun sighs fondly and nudges Baekhyun with his shoulder. “It’s alright, baby,” he teases, “You could’ve just asked for my things, you know? Instead of basically stealing them and pretending like you didn’t.”

At least Baekhyun has the audacity to look somewhat sheepish, but then it’s gone as fast as it had come. Suddenly, his eyes light up and a shy smile forms on his face, “Do you wanna check it out after dinner?”

 

It’s weird being in such a small confined area with Baekhyun, laying on a whole bunch of different clothing and bedsheets on the carpeted floor. But it’s not uncomfortable. Or maybe that’s just because this close, Baekhyun is essentially glued to him. And he’s a lot warmer than usual which is nice.

In here, he understands why there was that lingering scent underneath Baekhyun’s usually sweet scent in the apartment. It _was_ his scent and it came from all of the ‘borrowed’ items Baekhyun had taken from him. They all smelled strongly of him, but of course they would, considering as he hadn’t even had the chance to wash them before Baekhyun had swooped in like a raven to take them home for his nest.

But he can’t complain. Not when he knows that the only reason Baekhyun had taken his things was because his alpha scent comforted him.

“Sorry about not telling you earlier,” Baekhyun whispers, curling into his chest. Sehun wraps his arms tighter around the omega’s body and holds him close, breathing in the comforting scent of him through his nose. “About my heat and my nesting and stuff…”

“It’s fine, baby,” Sehun hums, tilting Baekhyun’s chin up with his hand. He presses a soft kiss to the tip of his nose, feeling his heart warm when Baekhyun giggles cutely. “Now I know and you’re always welcome to steal my stuff whenever you need to.”

Baekhyun smiles before leaning in to capture his lips. Sehun’s heart swoops in his chest at the feeling of how _soft_ Baekhyun’s lips are, and how they taste like sugary candy. At first, he’s somewhat taken off guard, before he finally regains his bearings and takes the lead, slipping his tongue into Baekhyun’s sweet, wet mouth.

The omega moans softly, his hands grasping onto Sehun’s sides as he rubs his body up against him. Sehun deepens the kiss, nipping gently at Baekhyun’s bottom lip, listening to the tiny mewls Baekhyun elicits.

Things start to get a little heated when Sehun slips his leg in between Baekhyun’s soft thighs, rubbing gently up and down against the omega’s growing erection, his own hot and heavy in his pants. The noises Baekhyun makes has his cock twitching in anticipation, the thought of sinking his knot into Baekhyun’s warm, wet hole making him groan out in pleasure.

"Need you,” Baekhyun whines when they pull apart for air, his cheeks flushed an alluring shade red, “Want you so bad.”

Sehun moans lowly and noses along Baekhyun’s jaw, “Yeah?”

Baekhyun hums in reply and takes Sehun’s face between his hands, a big smile stretching across his face. “Yeah,” he says and as Sehun leans in to kiss him again, he pulls back with a coy giggle. “But not right now. Let’s wait until my heat actually starts.”

All Sehun can do is groan out in pain. Right. Of course the cute little submissive Baekhyun he has been dealing with these past few days wouldn’t last that long.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it~  
> sorry to be a cock block and blue-balling you, but the next part is all about 'heat' ;D  
> you may have your smutty fix then hehe
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated!  
> follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/baeksdoodle) ♡


End file.
